Dots
by FutureGleeCast
Summary: Will and Emma are happily married and enjoying their lives. Could life possibly get any better for the two of them?


Hey! This is my first story, blahblahblah. Huge Emma, Wemma, and Jayma fan. :) The plan is to have this be a one-shot, but reviews may change my mind. I had this ready to be posted on Jayma's birthday, but that didn't happen obviously...

As you've probably figured out, sadly, I do not own Glee. How I envy RIB...

The bell rang and I smiled. Finally! Time to have lunch with Will and Shannon! I strolled down to the teacher's lounge to find them already in a deep conversation.

"No way! Sue really did that?" Shannon exclaimed in disbelief.

"Believe it or not, yeah. She also made me give her Swing lessons once, but that's a whole other story. Oh, hey Ems!" Will happily pulled out a chair for me and gave me a kiss on the cheek.

"Hi honey." I returned the favor with a quick peck on the lips. "Hey Shannon. How are you?"

"Thanks Emma. I'm doing pretty fine myself. We were just talking about Sue and her crazy antics."

"I could talk about that for hours! You know, out of all the years I've been here, she's only called me 'Emma' once or twice," I recalled.

"Really? I've noticed that, but I'm starting to wonder if she's been doing that on purpose, you know?" Shannon thought out loud.

"That's crossed my mind too..." Sue walked in, so I decided to change the subject. "Anyways, how is glee club, Will?"

Conversation flowed easily for the rest of lunch until I started feeling as if I was going to ralph. I hastily excused myself, which left everyone confused except for my husband.

He came to my office as soon as he could at the end of the day with a grin on his face. "Ready to go?"

"Yeah sweetie, just let me lock my door." I told him, just as excited.

We held hands on our way out to the car and being the gentleman he always is, opened my door and shut it for me once I was in the car. He raced around to his side of the car and got in.

As we pulled out of the school parking lot, he turned to me. "I can't believe this is actually happening! I love you so much."

"Awe, I love you too, Will! I already love our little peanut so much."

-The week before-

I had been feeling under the weather for a few days and wasn't getting any better. On my fifth trip to the bathroom in two days to ralph, the idea of pregnancy had crossed my mind. Sure it would have been nice to wait a little bit longer before we had to deal with this, but Will and I really want to have kids and we're still newlyweds. I bought a home pregnancy test the next day, and it ended up being positive. I looked down at it in disbelief, and then Will walked through the door. When I didn't respond to him calling my name, he found me sitting there with my hand over my heart and a tear running down my cheek.

"Emma?"

I looked up with the biggest grin, stood up, gave him a kiss and hugged him.

"Ems, what's going on?" He asked confused.

I took a step back and put the test in front of me. "Will, I'm pregnant."

He immediately wrapped me in his arms. "Oh Ems, I love you, I love you, I love you!" He got down on his knees, lifted up my shirt to expose my belly and started adoring it like there was no tomorrow. "And I love you too, little one." Will stayed like that for what seemed like forever, both of us crying tears of joy.

"Emma, we're here." Will nudged my arm after he parked the car.

"Hmm? What?" I didn't realize that I had zoned out.

"We're at the doctor's. Come on, let's go in. Don't want to miss seeing our little peanut!" He was going to make such a great dad. He's always wanted to be one.

We got out of the car and walked hand-in-hand all the way to the receptionist's desk in the OBGYN's waiting room.

"Can I help you?" The receptionist said, looking away from her computer screen.

"Hi, I have an appointment with Dr. Chin at 3:30."

She looked up our appointment on the computer. "Emma Schuester?" I nodded. "Okay, I'll let Dr. Chin know that you're here." She handed us some paperwork on a clipboard. "Fill this out while you're waiting. Let me know if you have any questions, Dr. Chin will be with you in a few minutes."

"Thank you." I took the clipboard and went to sit down with Will. As I started to fill out the form, I started to feel embarrassed. When was your last period? Oh my gosh, I couldn't even remember. It had to have been over a month ago...

Just as I finished filling out the form, Dr. Chin came into the waiting room.

"Emma Schuester?"

Will and I smiled at each other and we stood up and walked with Dr. Chin to the examining room.

Will held my hand through all of the tests he could and now is the time we've been waiting for: the sonogram.

"Okay Mrs. Schuester, all of our short results from the tests confirm that you are pregnant. Now, this is going to feel a little cold." Dr. Chin stated as she put the gel on my stomach. I gave Will a small smile as he kissed my forehead and I looked at the screen. It took me a few moments to sort out what was on the screen, but then I saw our baby.

I started to cry a little bit and I felt silly, but then I saw that Will was crying too, and it made me fall in love with him all over again.

We all stared at the screen for a few minutes until Dr. Chin said something.

"Oh, well look at that! See those two dots? Congratulations, you're having twins."

Will and I exited the doctor's office and went home.

"I can't believe it! We're having twins!" Will exclaimed while we were cuddling on the couch during the commercials for the local news.

"It just seems so unreal. Don't get me wrong, I'm so so happy about the babies, it's just..."

"What, honey?"

"I'm worried. Am I going to be a good enough mom? What if my O.C.D. gets in the way of caring for our children? What if something goes wrong? How are we going to provide everything, especially now that there's two babies? ...What if it's all too much?" Will pulled me closer to him and stroked my hair. He always knows how to calm me down.

"Emma, honey, everything is going to be just fine. The doctor said that the twins were already developing really well, right?" I nodded in response. "There's nothing to worry about. We have that tenure, supportive friends like Shannon, and you're going to make an amazing mother because you care so much about them."

"...What if they hate me or think I'm a freak? Even my parents do. I'm just 'Freaky Deaky', their daughter who cleans everything and isn't married to a ginger."

"Our children aren't going to hate you or think you're a freak. They'll love you unconditionally because you're their beautiful, loving, and tidy mother. In fact, I wouldn't be surprised if they thought it was weird that other mothers didn't clean everything so thoroughly. They will love you just as much as I do." Will kissed me and I gladly reciprocated.

"What did I ever do to deserve you?" I lovingly asked.

Will laughed and picked me up, carrying me to our bedroom. "I ask the same thing everyday, my dear. Now, let's put those babies to bed."


End file.
